Onaconda Farr/Legendy
Onaconda Farr byl rodianský politik a senátor, který v posledních letech Republiky zastupoval v Galaktické senátu svou planetu Rodia. Patřil k militantním politikům a během separatistické krize byl horlivým zastáncem zákona o vytvoření armády. Během Klonových válek, znechucen lhostejností Republiky k problémům Rodie, se na krátký čas přidal k separatistům. Zásahem senátorky Amidaly se planeta znovu přiklonila k Republice, avšak Onaconda Farr byl po čase otráven svým pobočníkem Lolo Pursem, který jej vinil ze zatažení planety do války. Životopis thumb|left|156pxOnaconda Farr zastupoval svou planetu v Galaktickém senátu od roku 52 PřBY. Byl blízkým přítelem rodiny Naberrie z Naboo. Byl považován za nejbližšího spojence senátora Ruwee Naberrie, otce Padmé Amidaly, která ho důvěrně oslovovala "strýčku Ono. V roce 33 PřBY, kdy Yinchorriové zahájili svou dobyvatelskou kampaň, podporoval senátor Farr protiopatření nejvyššího kancléře Finise Valoruma, který na Yinchorr vyslal vyjednávat skupinu Jedi. Od roku 24 PřBY se začala projevovat Separatistická krize, kdy jednotlivé planety a korporace odcházely ze Senátu na protest proti rostoucí moci vlády. Senátor Farr se stal horlivým zastáncem zákona o vytvoření armády, a naopak kritizoval snahu nejvyššího kancléře Palpatina o vyjednávání se separatistickým vůdcem, hrabětem Dooku. Farr také obvinil Palpatina z toho, že vytvořil Loayalistický výbor, (který měl jednat se separatisty), pouze proto, aby do těchto funkcí dosadil své politické spojence a posílil svůj vliv. Klonové války Po vypuknutí konfliktu se Farr stal předsedou Senátního ačního podvýboru pro obranu Corellianské obchodní tepny. Nicméně Rodia zůstala nebráněna a brzy začala trpět nájezdy pirátů a problémy se zásobováním. Přestože byl za to kritizován, opustil Farr i se svou delegací Senát a vrátil se na svou planetu. Na problémy se snažil upozornit vedení Republiky, ale zůstával nevyslyšen, zatímco jeho lidé trpěli hladem. Proto přijal nabídku humanitární pomoci od Konfederace nezávislých systémů. Mise na Rodii Teprve přechod k nepříteli upoutal pozornost Republiky. Senátorka Amidala vyslána, aby přesvědčila Farra o zachování věrnosti Republice. Ten však už byl pod vlivem místokrále Nuta Gunraye, jehož rozkazy plnil, aby získal pomoc pro svůj lid. Nechal Amidalu zatknout a uvěznit do doby, než Gunray přiletí na Rodii. Po Gunrayově příletu byl Farr zděšen Neimoidianovým agorantním chováním, neustálými výhrůžkami a rozkazem zlikvidovat Amidalu i Jar Jara Binkse s C-3PO, kteří tvořili její doprovod. Ti naštěstí dokázali uniknout neschopným droidům a naopak zajmout Gunraye. Senátor Farr pochopil, že spolupráce s Konfedercí jeho planetě neprospěje a znovu slíbil loajalitu Republice. Výskyt *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis '' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 4'' *''Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones comic'' *''"Outward Bound" (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (film)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války: Léčka'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda '' *''Star Wars: Klonové války: Úžasný Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Senate Spy"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Lightsaber Lost" (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Voyage of Temptation"'' *'' Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Corruption" (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Sphere of Influence"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Hostage Crisis"'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Hunt for Ziro" (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Heroes on Both Sides"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Pursuit of Peace"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Senate Murders"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shades of Reason" (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Voices" (pouze zmínka)'' Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (webkomiks)'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války'' Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Rodiané Kategorie:Separatisté Kategorie:Senátoři Galaktické republiky